


【铁虫】野生老婆扶正计划03

by ZoraA



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraA/pseuds/ZoraA





	【铁虫】野生老婆扶正计划03

野生老婆03

“what？”Peter皱了皱眉，惊呼道。旁边人纷纷侧目，他又尴尬的耸了耸肩。  
“我觉得……好像有一点哦。”Eddie轻声说。“说好的他是男神，你又把人家晾在一边。人家那么大牌诶。”  
“这是生气，哪是吃醋啊！”Peter不满的嘟嘟嘴。“那我该怎么办啊？”  
“……我怎么知道？”Eddie满不在乎的说。  
“要不……我去给他道个歉……？”Peter小心翼翼的征求着Eddie的意见。  
Eddie想了想，“我觉得没必要吧。这有什么的……”  
“可是他生气了诶……”Peter有些垂头丧气。  
Eddie一脸鄙视的看着Peter，心想你这个舔狗，却还是给出了成熟的建议。“那不妨你送个小礼物去给他啊，他还蛮温柔的……”  
Peter顿时又精神起来，他想起了自己扔在行李箱里的手链，那是在克罗地亚的时候，Tony说过很多次，很喜欢克罗地亚的风景。那是Peter在一个很出名的工艺品店里自己编的。因为不是很贵重，也没什么特殊的意义，Peter觉得有些丢脸就没有送给Tony。  
Peter打听到Tony已经回到酒店顶层的总统套房了，他拿着一个盒子瑟瑟发抖的站在Tony的门口。他刚刚联系了Tony的助理哈皮，哈皮表示可以过来，但是Peter还是很怕打扰到Tony。  
深呼吸了几下，对着套房门上的金属门牌整理了一下头发，推了推自己的黑框眼镜。由于日抛用完了，他只能带着这个傻兮兮的眼镜了。他轻轻地敲了敲门。  
隔了几秒，门就咔哒一声开了，是哈皮。  
“哦，你来了。”哈皮面无表情的看了看他，这让Peter更有些发愣。“进去吧，他在等你了。”哈皮把房门留给他，自己出门走掉了。  
啊！为什么要走掉啊！我自己很尴尬的！Peter挠挠头，又把整理好的头发抓乱了。  
“进来啊。”Tony的声音在里面响起。  
Peter咬了咬牙，轻轻地推开房门。“Mr. Stark...我...我没有打扰到您吧？”  
“没有，你有什么事吗？”Tony坐在沙发上，穿着浴袍，语气有些严肃，或者说是漠然。身后是大大的落地玻璃窗，可以看到这个城市美丽的夜景。屋里的灯不是很亮，有些昏黄。空调温度并不是很低，Peter走进的时候，觉得脸有些热热的。  
Peter有些不知所措，他已经开始想哭了。什么嘛，那么凶。他偷偷的嘟了嘟嘴。“我……我是来道歉的....宴会的时候....不该把您晾在一边的....”  
“这不是什么大事...”Tony皱了皱眉，似乎是有些不满“所以你来...就是这件事？”  
Peter这才想起来手上的手链，拿起那个盒子“还想...送您这个手链....”Peter有些垂头丧气的样子，他想放下转身就离开这个尴尬的场合了。  
Tony站起身来，伸手接过那个盒子。“ok，很漂亮。自己编的？”  
Peter垂着头，敷衍地说“嗯。”便转身想要离开。  
唉，我和偶像的友谊桥梁已经塌了，那个该死的加拿大小臭孩子！  
“等等。”Tony又叫住了他。  
Peter回头，“Mr. Stark还有什么事吗？”  
“这个房间里，只有我一个人。”Tony用他那大大的眼睛从上到下的打量了一下Peter。“我自己戴不上，你能帮我吗？”  
Peter欣喜若狂的点点头，却又收敛着脸上的微笑。有些小激动得握起拳头轻轻地不动声色地挥了挥，然后从Tony的手里接过手链。  
Tony伸出一只手，Peter乖巧的把手链环在他的手腕上，他的手腕很好看，突出的骨节与血管，饱满的指甲，手心处有一层薄薄的肉眼可见的茧。他似乎在手腕上喷了一些香水，Peter猜那是黑鸦片。  
Peter还没系好，Tony就把手腕缩了回去，胳膊肘向外，手腕向上到胸前。似乎是想看看手链的细节一样。  
Peter的手还揪着手链的连接处，对他突然地动作有些不满，手，和整个人都随着Tony的动作向前探去。  
“等一下...马上就好了！”Peter不满的说道，真是的，还没系好啊！  
Peter闻到了他未干的头发的水汽，与洗发水的香味。微微挺起下巴，以更好的通过近视眼镜看清手上那个小小的圆环。  
“好了。”Peter满意的笑了笑，手自然的垂下，抬头去看Tony，却发现Tony的脸颊与他的脸颊不过几厘米的距离。  
他们四目相对，Tony还举着胳膊，不动声色，却直勾勾的，略带着火热看着他。  
“Mr. Stark....”Peter不舍得移开目光，有些不好的预感，却又有些期待。  
“我....”Peter咽了咽口水，深吸了几口气。“Mr. Stark我该回我自己的房间了。”  
“或者。”Tony的声音格外的低沉，有些沙哑。天啊，Peter感受到了Tony嘴里的热气。“再陪我....一会儿....就一会....”  
昏黄的灯光下，Tony的睫毛阴影落在脸上，睫毛一抖一抖的，像是星星在跳跃。  
Peter有些愣住了，他傻傻的僵直在原地。他被Tony身上的气味包围，已经无法思考了。  
“我喜欢你的眼睛。”Tony举起的手伸出一根手指，向前伸去。伸进Peter眼镜间的横梁与鼻梁的空隙内，手指微微弯曲，一勾，Peter的眼镜便从他略带红晕，嘴唇微张着的脸庞上滑落。  
Peter下意识的闭眼。  
他们都记不清是谁先亲吻的谁了。  
Peter只记得，本就因高温，距离，而早就显得稀薄而珍贵的氧气，被面前的男人再次掠夺了。  
Tony的嘴唇有些干燥，在Peter的唇上反复地碾压着，Tony的鼻息喷在Peter的鼻尖。Peter的头发被揉的更乱了，他忍不住的轻轻将手搭在Tony的肩膀上，Tony的浴袍领口微微敞开，一只手更不安分的在Peter的腰间徘徊。  
Tony的吻霸道，又温柔。却浅尝即止。他的唇用力的吮吸着Peter的唇，却并没有侵略Peter的口腔。  
他在试探。  
Peter大脑在当机了一会之后又缓慢地恢复了理智，他轻轻的推了Tony的肩膀一下。  
Tony迅速地放开了他，手却还是贴在Peter的腰后，眼神依旧火热的看着他。  
“Peter...我...”Tony欲言又止，他也不明白事情是怎么进展成这样的，即使浪荡如他，也不知如何是好。  
他和很多人经历过短暂的，突然的夜晚，却从没有如此不知所措过。或许那些人，除了性爱，所求再无其他。或许是因为，那些人的出现来去匆匆。  
Tony有一套自己的原则，他从不睡同行，他从不睡爱慕自己的人，他只求肉体，不想被人缠上，更不愿做渣男。他从不睡处，当然是在他知道的前提下。所有的原因都是因为麻烦。他与男人也做过几次，却始终觉得没有女人来的痛快。  
他从没有在未征求对方同意的情况下就贸然接吻，像个情窦初开的毛头小子似的。  
但是面前的这个人，明显打破了他所有的原则。  
Tony第一次感受到了慌乱，他的手都开始因为紧张而抽搐。  
“Mr.Stark...”Peter先打破了沉默，他带着些喘息，听的Tony脸有些微热。  
“我…对不起…”Tony的手从他腰后放下，向后退了一步。“你…可以走了…就当，没发生过。好吗？真的对不起…”  
他道歉的声音逐渐变小，又消失不见。不是因为愧疚，而是因为Peter的手已经顺着浴袍敞开的领口伸了进来。  
“我如果走掉的话…”Peter又向前一步，贴近Tony。“你会不会很难过？”  
Peter对上Tony目光里的惊讶，那很快又变成火热与情欲。  
这次的吻带着野蛮的侵略，情场老手Tony很快的给Peter上了一门叫热吻的课，Peter只能在唇齿辗转间大口喘气。喘气声却只能让这幅画面更加恶化。  
Peter不确定自己意识是否清醒，更不确定自己的选择是否是正确的。  
但是他敢肯定，如果就这么走掉。他肯定会后悔。  
Tony的手探了进来，Peter红着脸在他的帮助下把裤子褪到膝盖。Tony的手毫不客气的与Peter微勃的下体打了个招呼。  
Peter轻轻的哼了一声，Tony笑着放过了Peter的嘴唇，俯下身在他的耳边轻轻说，“hello，Mr Parker。”  
Peter发誓，他从没有如此讨厌过这个称呼过。从他的嘴里出现，似是带着些轻薄，又带着些善意的逗弄。Peter咬着牙，手向下探去，Tony的浴袍直接滑落在地。  
“啊…”Tony在他耳边轻声，又装作惊讶的样子说道“你还穿着衣服…我却什么都没有了！”好像多委屈一样。  
Peter气的狠狠地咬了一下Tony的肩膀解恨，手摸上他身下的火热，用自己并不熟练的技巧取悦着Tony。  
Tony也开始手上的动作，他搂着Peter向床边走去。他十分佩服自己机智的举动，因为很快，Peter就腿软了。  
他们还是没有做到最后，仅仅用手互相抚慰了躁动的欲望。  
还不是时候，Tony想。  
他像是终于寻到美味宝藏的寻宝人，面对美味佳肴，不舍得一次吃光，只肯浅浅的品尝。  
还好还好，Peter想。  
毕竟他还没做好真的被掰弯的准备。如果真的做的话…应该是他在下面吧？  
Peter闻到了空气中咸腥的气味，羞耻万分，干脆直接翻个身，钻进被里，把脸捂在枕头上。  
Tony笑了两声，手不安分的钻进Peter的被窝里，精准地摸到了Peter的臀瓣。  
Peter在被窝里蹬蹬腿，又扭了扭屁股，发现还是无法甩掉身后的魔爪，便也不再挣扎了。  
天呐，谁来给Peter讲讲现在到底是什么情况？  
他本来是给Tony道歉的，然后前一秒还在生气他的傲慢，下一秒却又和他亲吻在一起。甚至在他道歉让自己走之后还是主动献身过去。  
现在呢，他光着屁股躺在男神的被窝里。  
Peter咬着枕头，好吧，光这一点还是有点小激动的。  
Tony倒是没那么多复杂的想法，他躺在Peter旁边，轻轻地吻了吻Peter的头发。  
这场计划外的突然性爱滋味十分美妙，Tony手不安分的在Peter臀瓣上捏来捏去。  
两个人都忙碌了一天，再加上一场不赖的性爱，没多久，两个人都迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
Peter睁开眼睛的时候已经是天大亮了，他猛地爬起来就看到Tony坐在沙发上喝咖啡。  
“早上好，kid”Tony笑了笑“要来一杯咖啡吗？”  
Peter又想起了昨晚的放荡情事，小脸一红，把被子往自己身上裹了裹，不肯出声。  
“你的助理Ned找了你一个晚上。”Tony说，Peter顿时觉得大事不好。“他说什么？”  
“他让你别忘了中午还有通告。”Tony满不在乎的说“哦，你还有两个小时的时间哦。”  
“啊！”Peter突然大叫，吓得Tony一愣。Peter也顾不上羞耻了，翻下床赶忙穿衣服，然后冲进厕所洗漱。  
Tony对Peter突然地转变有些茫然，不过他似乎已经适应了Peter这个冒冒失失的样子。  
Peter收拾的差不多了，刚想离开，又恋恋不舍的回头。  
Tony满意的笑了笑，还行，还记得有我这个人啊。  
Peter看上去又尴尬了起来，“Mr.Stark....昨晚....”起码，要对昨晚有一个共同的认知。  
Tony却没回答这个问题，他起身，走到Peter面前，微微弯腰，让两个人的脸庞贴近，Peter有些后退，他便更往前探去。  
“你一早上听说有工作就要跑掉，看都没看我一眼。我还以为你真的这么绝情呢....”Tony用上了他影帝般的演技，委屈巴巴的说道。好像被占了便宜的是他一样。  
Peter脸红红的，却有些开心。Tony的话分明是在向他撒娇，却又表明了自己对于两个人之间可以更进一步的态度。  
呜呜呜，他怎么这么会撩！更爱他了。  
Peter挠挠头，笑了笑，打算转身出门。手在摸到门把的那一瞬间又缩了回来。  
有些害羞的说“嗯....我...我的内裤在哪....？”  
Tony挑了挑眉，若有所思的看了看Peter穿的整整齐齐的外裤，坏笑着。看着Peter涨红的脸庞觉得真是十分有趣。  
他也不敢将这个爱害羞的小孩子逗的太狠，便转身寻找。在床头柜下找到了，捡起来递给了他。  
Peter推开他，冲进厕所，折腾一会之后，直接头都没回的跑了出去。  
‘一切卑劣的弱点，在恋爱中都成为无足重轻，而变成美满和庄严。爱情是不用眼睛而用心灵看着的，因此生着翅膀的丘比特常被描成盲目；而且爱情的判断全然没有理性，光有翅膀，不生眼睛，一味表示出鲁莽的急躁.....’  
Peter大概在两个小时之后才从狂喜，与眩晕中反应过来。甚至连通告都懵懵的混过去了，还好Eddie发现了他的不正常，帮他拦了许多话。  
台下，Peter看着自己的好兄弟，欲言又止。Eddie觉得奇怪，便随便找个话题。  
“你昨晚道歉怎么样？”  
挺好的，我道歉道到他床上了……  
“你怎么不说话啊，他很凶吗？”  
没有他温柔的要死，活好的一批……  
“诶！Peter！你怎么回事？”  
我说我昨晚和他睡了你信吗？  
Peter打开手机，眨巴眨巴眼睛。手机里多了一条来自陌生号码的短信。  
“我今晚上的飞机，去洛杉矶。谢谢你的手链，还有，我也有一样东西回赠。”  
Peter盯着那串号码两眼放光，Eddie凑过来看了看，一猜就猜到了。  
“我的妈，你还真的把那个傻乎乎的手链送过去了啊。”  
Peter翻了个白眼懒得理他。  
晚上回到酒店，前台递给了自己一个盒子。Peter不动声色地接过，仿佛就是粉丝送的寻常礼物一般。  
回到房间他捂住砰砰砰跳动的心脏，轻轻地拆开那个盒子。  
是他昨晚戴的黑框眼镜。  
镜腿缠绕着另一个眼镜。  
那他最爱的黄色镜片的墨镜。

 

注：“一切卑劣的弱点，在恋爱中都成为无足重轻，而变成美满和庄严。爱情是不用眼睛而用心灵看着的，因此生着翅膀的丘比特常被描成盲目；而且爱情的判断全然没有理性，光有翅膀，不生眼睛，一味表示出鲁莽的急躁.....”  
为引用，出自莎士比亚《仲夏夜之梦》


End file.
